10 Steps to Harry Potter
by FlyToPigfarts
Summary: Ginny has always fancied Harry Potter. Harry's only ever thought of her as Ron's little sister. Ginny is sent a letter with 10 tips that will win over any boy. But Harry isn't just 'any boy'. Set after Sirius' Death. ignores HBP/DH. Please Review!


**Chapter One: The letter**

The first rays of sunlight peeped through Ginny's bedroom curtains at the Burrow. An owl perched on the window pane and tapped at the glass of the window, hooting. Ginny dragged her tired body out of bed. She never was a morning person. Yawning, she opened the window and took the letter from the owl, which she soon realised was Pig.

Pig hooted and flew maniacally around the bedroom. Ginny opened the letter and lazily chucked the envelope at her paper bin, missing by an inch. She unfolded the letter. There were two pieces of parchment. She put one piece to the side and read the first sheet.

**'Ginny,**

**How are you? Still moping about Dean breaking up with you?-'**

Then Ginny remembered the letter that Dean had sent her, saying that their relationship was over. She was single. Ginny hoped they would still be friends. The language Dean had used was kind of vague. But she knew he wasn't a keeper.

Her heart would always belong to Harry. It was odd, and slightly depressing; Ginny had tried dating other boys, but she couldn't take her mind off Harry.

That might have been why she never lasted long with Dean or Michael. They had probably realised that deep down, Ginny was desperate to be Harry's girl.

But Harry had never realised that; he was oblivious, as always.

Ginny carried on reading the parchment:

**'Anyway, I've got something that might help. I know you've always secretly (or really obviously) wanted to be Harry's girlfriend. Here are 10, simple, yet fool-proof tips to win over any boy. They will work on anybody. Even the Boy-Who-Lived. You know you can trust me. I've gotten many boyfriends with these steps. I hope that they are successful. Good luck!**

**Your friend,**

**Leah xxx'**

Ginny turned to the next sheet, it said:

**'10 Steps to a Boy:**

**1. Have self confidence.**

**2. Be positive. Laugh and be happy.**

**3. Convey that you like him through your body language.**

**4. Don't ignore him.**

**5. Learn about his hobbies and interests.**

**6. Look and feel your best. Wear what you are most comfortable in.**

**7. Don't overdo make-up.**

**8. Get along with his friends.**

**9. Don't act jealous.**

**10. Read his signs. Take into mind how he feels.'**

Ginny studied this piece of paper several times.

She didn't know whether or not to take this advice.

Her friend, Leah had always been successful with boys. They all seemed to like Leah's thick, golden hair. And her model figure. And her baby blue eyes with their long lashes. But Leah had never lasted long with boys. She had dated people all over the school; from Roger Davies to Colin Creevey.

And that was what worried Ginny.

She wanted Harry to last for more than a few weeks. Ginny wanted to get married and have children with Harry. She wanted to grow old with Harry; she could picture it in her mind.

Ginny wasn't too sure that Harry thought about that.

"He's probably too busy mourning Sirius," She thought, sadly.

And she wasn't wrong.

Harry sat on the worn, thin mattress in his bedroom at Privet Drive. He wished that he was anywhere but Privet Drive.

The Dursleys had left him alone; locked in his room. They had given up pestering him to do chores. Harry was beyond upset. He couldn't get over the fact that Sirius was gone.

Sirius was the closest thing that Harry had to a parent. Harry had told Sirius his troubles and worries; he had laughed and joked about with Sirius. And Sirius had told him about his parents.

And Harry missed that more than anything. He didn't sleep. He had tried to get some rest, but the loss of Sirius kept awake like a constant alarm bell. Harry couldn't bring himself to eat anymore, either. He just wasn't hungry.

Harry knew it was unhealthy, but after a while, he couldn't bring himself to care about his own welfare.

Sirius was gone, and that was all that Harry could think about.


End file.
